


all i ask

by rxginamills



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If, draco is a headass but i would die for him one thousand times, druna, i love this ship with all my heart and you are free to judge me on it, i'm sort of proud of this and sort of not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: The grip of his family on him was rock solid, but she and him shared a strong bond, stronger than he perhaps liked to admit. Luna hoped it would be enough to save them both.Or: two times Draco left Luna and one time he didn't.





	all i ask

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics and fic title are from Adele's "All I Ask". (Because apparently I only get titles from songs nowadays)

_I don't need your honesty_  
_It's already in your eyes_  
_And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_  
_No one knows me like you do_  
_And since you're the only one that matters_  
_Tell me who do I run to?_

— 

She watched him through the bars of her cold cell. The platter of food was placed at her feet. She didn't bother touching it. Her eyes were focused on something much more important; something that she knew would slip away again soon. 

He watched her back from the other side. Neither of them spoke a word. The only sound was coming from upstairs, where Bellatrix Lestrange was shrieking at a pair of house-elves at every given moment. It stung both their hearts.

"Draco," she spoke his name softly, never removing her eyes from his. His hands were laced together and his silver hair shone even in the dim light. His simple existence was so beautiful to her.

"Luna, please stop that," he whispered, "You know what kind of power you have over me. I can't go against you for long."

Luna shot forward and closer her hands around the cold metal bars of the door, "Then let me out of here, please! Let me be with you."

Draco closed his eyes. Luna could see him fighting her on the inside; she almost felt guilty at how much she affected him. The grip of his family on him was rock solid, but she and him shared a strong bond, stronger than he perhaps liked to admit. Luna hoped it would be enough to save them both. The Malfoy Manor kept them apart even when they were so close to each other and it was getting exhausting. They communicated whenever Draco was charged with the task of bringing food - food that she had first thought to be poisoned but was proved wrong - to Luna.

"I can't," his voice broke, "My aunt will punish me first and kill you second. Doesn't that scare you?"

Luna looked down, "Yes…yes it does. But does it stop me from wanting to see my father again? From supporting Harry and my friends? From being by your side? No, no it doesn't. Let me go, please." 

She reached through the bars and grabbed his hand. He froze in place and looked down at their hands. Somewhere in his mind spoke a voice - saying how beautiful they looked together, trying to tell him the obvious truth: he wanted to hold that hand through all challenges. 

He knew he couldn't, and ripped his hand away. 

"I have to go make sure they don't hurt you." 

Draco began to walk away. Luna pushed her entire bodyweight against the door and screamed.

"Draco! Don't go! Please! DRACO!" 

He fought back tears as the last echo of his name reached his ears. He was met with his aunt's wickedly grinning face at the top of the staircase and all images of Luna drowned away. 

 

— 

 

Luna ran through the panicked hallways of Hogwarts. Students came from in front of and behind her, desperately trying to seek safety and security as everything crashed down on top of them. Luna felt prepared. Well, as prepared as she could for something like this. She would've laughed at anyone who told her five years ago that she'd be caught in the middle of an all-out wizarding war. Now it was her reality and she had no time to question it. 

She was on the search for Draco.

The foolish man had gotten himself lost again; maybe roamed the hallways and staircases until it was impossible for Luna to find him. It had been his primary task to keep her safe, but distancing himself from her was not a good way to do it. Luna wanted to tell him that she would fight with him now, that she would not leave his side now that she was free from the clutches of the Malfoys and the notorious Bellatrix, that he couldn't find a place she wouldn't follow him. She had to find him first.

"Harry!" she suddenly exclaimed, seeing her friend in the distance. He turned in her direction and felt relieved when she hadn't been harmed yet.

"Luna, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm looking for Draco. Have you seen him?" Luna spoke hurriedly. Harry frowned.

"Draco? Wha - no, I haven't, why?" 

Luna groaned, "No time to explain. Thank you Harry!" 

She ran off again. Harry was left bewildered. 

(Moments later Neville ran up to him, "Have you seen Luna? I'm mad for her! S'pose I should tell her before we all die!" but she didn't know this. Probably better that way.)

 _'Draco, where are you?'_ Luna thought as she ran up a staircase, only stepping on every second step in order to go faster. The sea of students was flowing against her and making it harder to move. She pushed through countless people, only looking for one person. Soon enough, she caught a glimpse of silver hair. Her heart leapt up to her throat and she let out a relieved gasp. 

"Draco!" she tried to shout but knew he wouldn't hear her. She kept pushing. Chaos ensued as she did. A venomous yell rang out from somewhere above them and large pieces of rock came crumbling down from the ceiling.

The attack had begun. The students were running faster, tripping and tumbling over each other's feet. The seventh year students were trying to fend off the Death Eaters; even Luna had to stun a few before she could go on. She was so close to him now, so close that she had to just keep going.

When Luna finally arrived to the same hallway Draco was in, she realized that he wasn't alone. He was facing a Death Eater and trying to negotiate with him - with little success. 

Luna pulled out her wand, "Stupefy!" she exclaimed. The Death Eater was knocked out on the floor. Draco turned around just to see Luna jump into his arms and wrap hers around his neck. His heart was beating fast in his chest. Everything had happened too quickly for him to comprehend what was happening. 

"Luna," he breathed, "What are you doing here?!"

She pulled back from their embrace, "I'm staying with you! I was looking all over for you!" 

He ran a hand through his hair, "You have to go, okay? We don't have time to talk about this!" 

"Draco Malfoy, you listen to me very carefully!" Luna exclaimed in a tone of voice that even surprised herself, "I'm not letting you leave me anymore. You have to understand that by staying away from me you're  _not_ keeping me safe! When I'm _with_ you, I feel safest. Why won't you get it through your head?" Luna looked at him deeply. He took a step back from her and said nothing. His heart was pulling towards her and her glistening eyes.

"I love you." she whispered. Draco's breath hitched. He hadn't heard those words from anyone in a long time, not in a way that they meant something. Leaving Luna was getting harder by the second. He couldn't fight his feelings for her no matter how hard he tried.

"I - I love you too," he said with a lump in his throat, "It's why this is so hard. I feel like I attract danger, Luna. I don't want you with me because I can't handle the thought of something happening to you. They all expect me to be on their side, they will kill _without_ hesitation. Your friends can help you, you'd be better off with them   - you know, Weasel, Granger and others. I couldn't live with myself if… if…" 

Luna rose on her tip-toes and gave Draco a kiss. It was short and sweet, because they didn't have time for more, but it was enough to set Draco's chest on fire. It was a great feeling, one that he wanted to keep on the top of his mind for the rest of his life. It was a promise for everything they could have if everything ended good for them; Luna's promise to Draco that they would be okay.

"I'll be okay, Draco. I'll do my very best." she said quietly. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Good." 

Luna brushed her fingertips on his cheek, "You're going to choose me, aren't you?" 

"I am."

And then he aimed a disarming spell at her, missing her on purpose so that she'd have her wand to defend herself with. She let out a yell of surprise and stumbled back. Draco saw horror, betrayal even, spread on her beautiful face. His heart broke into pieces then and there. 

"No," she whined, her lower lip shaking. Their eyes met; two ice blues clashed with each other. Then Draco Disapparated. 

Luna was not the type of girl who cried, but this time she let her tears fall freely. 

 

— 

 

They found each other again when a time for confrontation came. Luna saw Draco stand there, at one of the lower steps of the courtyard stairs. His clothes were torn and his face was dirty. His silver hair didn't shine in the light like it usually did, but just the sight of him alive made him look like the most beautiful man on the planet. Luna's insides twisted and turned for multiple reasons - she was walking closer to the man who had left her for the second time after all those words, touches and the _kiss_ , while Voldemort, the dark lord himself, led a legion of Death Eaters inside the Hogwarts gates. 

She stepped slightly behind him and reached for his hand. Their fingertips touched. Draco jumped ever so slightly and glanced behind him as to confirm that it was really her. His heart felt like giving up any second. She was alive and standing there after all that she had endured, after everything that _he_ had put her through. He fought the urge to grab her and hug her, but oh - oh how angry she must be, how heartbroken. 

But had he not been right? He had only seen glimpses of Luna during the entire battle and there had always been someone watching her back, someone who was probably less afraid of themselves than Draco was of himself. By staying with Draco Luna would've practically given herself to Voldemort. He couldn't protect her even though he wanted to, not after he had disarmed Dumbledore in that tower and sold his loyalty to Bellatrix against his will. 

"You must hate me." Draco whispered barely audibly. Only Luna was meant to hear it, and she did.

"Never."

"I would."

Luna gasped. Draco followed her eyes all the way to Hagrid. He was crying and carrying what looked like Harry's limp body in his arms. Draco felt a lump in his throat. Voldemort was smiling that crazy, terrifying smile. There was something victorious about the way he stood in front of the surviving people of Hogwarts and glared at them all. 

"Harry Potter is dead!" 

Ginny Weasley ran forward and let out a scream of agony. Her father, Arthur, quickly grabbed on to her in order to stop her from running to her death. Luna felt cold in her heart. 

"Silence!" snapped Voldemort, "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in _me_."

Draco looked to his side, at Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor who he had always secretly hated a little less than the other teachers. She looked worn but the flame in her eyes had never gone out. When she looked at Voldemort, she simply looked sad. He had left Hogwarts only a few years prior to her first year and how - _how_ could a boy turn into a monster? Into _this_? How could he inflict such pain on others without feeling an ounce of guilt?

Draco felt a knot in his gut, thinking about how she must see him. Then he focused on Voldemort. The wizard, if it was possible to call him that, turned to his servants and declared, "Harry Potter is dead!" 

They all laughed, each one, Draco's parents too. It was hard to dictate how genuine their laughter was from so far away but it hurt anyway. Luna brushed her fingers with Draco's again, to let him know that she was there. She was angry at him, hurting even more so, but it could never stop her from loving him. 

"Now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us." 

You could hear Voldemort's evil smile as he spoke, opening his arms at anyone who was ready to take his side. No one moved an inch. Luna could hear her heart beat in her ears. 

"Draco," whispered a voice, and it was not her. Luna's heart dropped into her stomach. Draco's father was calling him and offering an arm nervously. 

"Draco." he said again. Luna wanted to wrap her arms around him and shield him from everything. She knew that Draco's parents meant the world to him, that Narcissa's only wish was to have her son safe. Luna couldn't really argue: her wish was the same. She questioned if her power over Draco was stronger than his parents'. 

"Draco," spoke Narcissa then, "Come."

She sounded calmer and softer than Lucius. He had called him in hushed, terrified whispers. Narcissa was his mother, and Draco loved his mother beyond everything. Luna thought it was lost now. Draco would go and he would not look back, because his duty to his parents and his lord came first.

She was wrong. 

Draco laced their hands together. He looked at the girl he loved and thought about her words to him. Looking at her was like looking at his future. No matter what the ending of this day was going to be, he'd spend it by Luna's side. It had taken him time to realize, but he knew his place now. Luna stepped forward so that she was fully at his side. 

"You're going to choose me, aren't you?" she breathed gently. Draco looked to her, and _smiled_. Seeing him give a smile was a true rarity.

"I am." he answered confidently and looked back, straight into Voldemort's eyes. He was burning with hatred.

"How dare you?! Choosing some  _girl_ over your master? This is treason! Look at your pathetic excuse for a son, Lucius!" he yelled. Draco said nothing but gripped Luna's hand even tighter. He felt superior with her. Neville began speaking then, and Draco muted out his voice. Luna was next to him and he had done the right thing. 

Luna looked past Neville and Voldemort at Lucius and Narcissa. Her eyes met the Malfoy mother's, and there was something about Narcissa's look that said 'Protect my son.'

Luna gave her the smallest nod. She would, she really would, for the rest of her days. 

—  

 _If this is my last night with you_  
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_  
_Give me a memory I can use_  
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_  
_It matters how this ends_  
_'Cause what if I never love again?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They've owned me for years. I recognize myself as their only shipper on this planet but I don't even care. I hope you enjoyed the fic anyway!


End file.
